Poco a Poco
by MyForbiddenDestiny
Summary: Rima adopts Nagihiko, who is only five months younger than her. Dark secrets are revealed and memories unlocked as their love which is as pure, and surely as tainted, as music unravels. Rimahiko, Amuto, Kutau, Kaiya. Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt/Comfort
1. Da Capo

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful **WantingFreedom** for being an awesome author with great stories, as well as having a lot of great advice and everything. Thanks for your reviews, and your advice! I hope you read this chapter and more to tell me what you think :]**

**IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU KNOW THAT RIMA IS 18. And that Nagihiko is still 17 (his birthday is in July whereas Rima's is in February right?)**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

_**This chapter's name is Da Capo, meaning 'from the beginning'. And to those of you who don't know, Poco a Poco means 'little by little' or 'gradually'. These are all musical terms, just so you know.**_

**VERY IMPORTANT: I'm only using the horizontal ruler if the POV is changing. **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter of the series:**

* * *

**Poco a Poco**

Da Capo (From the Beginning)

"_From the beginning, our love shall surely bloom …"_

_Blood. There is blood everywhere. _

_There is only one colour, only one scene, that fits after this pure crimson red, this rusty metallic smell._

_Black … nothingness_.

--

_Blood_, I thought, as I blinked my eyes furiously against the sunlight streaming in through the blinds.

But unlike every morning, there was one other word that lingered in my mind, seeming so significant that it confused me.

_Anniversary_.

The anniversary of what?

March 14th. White day, in other words. But I really didn't care for such trivial things, and after saying the day aloud, it hadn't triggered anything else in my thoughts.

The only thing I could think of was the day that supposedly, my mother died in a car crash, and I was found in the midst of it all, still alive. My father, apparently, was long dead.

I smiled bitterly at the poor lie. _Sure_ my mother was dead. _Sure_ my father hadn't been around for ages. They couldn't take advantage of the situation like that. I wasn't stupid.

But somehow, the words, the date, didn't bring those thoughts to mind. They only brought ones of happiness, of joy, and also a memory of a melodious sound. One not like bells, but not like the gentle trickling of water either. It was something more. Something dazzling.

The colour gold flashed in front of my eyes, the hue and tint matching perfectly with the sweet sound. At first, it was soft, like caramel. But suddenly, it became liquid topaz, piercing and livid.

I sat up drearily, after remembering the strange flashback-like memory, and though I didn't understand it, I knew it was definitely something I've experienced in _depth_ before.

But with the moments of joy, and the satisfaction that soon followed, came an aching feeling. As if I lacked something that I hadn't noticed until now, something that was too important for me to forget.

I sighed again at the obviousness of my confusion. It shouldn't matter to me anyways. Who cared about life? We'd all die anyways. And for me, if no one adopted me soon enough, I'd be dying pretty soon. In about four and a half months actually, when I turn 18 and I'll be kicked out of this wretched orphanage. Without anywhere to live, I'll die pretty quick, even if I did have a job then. It's not like I had any money saved up either.

Light, calm footsteps sounded from outside in the hallway. They weren't like the sharp clacking footfalls of Hiroshima-san's high-heels. They were gentler and much more elegant.

I stared up at the door, waiting for the person to come in. Was it a new worker? Was she or he coming to scold and chastise me for being late to the breakfast table? Was she going to use the whip again or the supposed 'gun' that all the other orphans rumoured Hiroshima-san would use on me next? Either way, I didn't move, I just continued to stare up at the door with empty eyes, a blank expression on my face. They could kill me if they wanted. I wouldn't really care.

The door burst open seconds after as I continued to look, not seeing anything until I looked down.

She was just a child, maybe 12 years old, with long golden hair. Perhaps trying to look superior, she lowered the pair of dark aviator sunglasses she was wearing and then removed them completely, revealing two shining amber eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked in a mix of arrogance and confusion. She frowned a little, seeming disappointed. I thought I heard her mutter something, and for the strangest moment, a thought crossed my mind, one that told me that whatever she said was important.

Soon, Hiroshima-san appeared behind her.

"This is the one!" the girl yelled, pointing at me, her eyes never wavering from my face. It was starting to get a little unnerving, actually.

But then I smirked and looked up at Hiroshima. "Is this your daughter?" I asked darkly. I knew she loathed me. She would never have me in her house.

Hiroshima-san pressed her fingers to her temples, looking very frustrated.

"No. This is Mashiro-san. She's here to adopt you."

* * *

"Please, Mashiro-san. Think this over. You're only 18, only five months older than him. And you're still in school! What are you thinking?" Hiroshima-san asked me, almost yelling.

I sat calmly in silence for a moment, twirling a strand of my long blonde hair absentmindedly as I thought. Becoming impatient, the mousy-haired orphanage worker continued.

"Please, Mashiro-san," she began again, pleading, "things happen when you adopt too early, especially if it's a teenager you're adopting. Stress isn't good for someone your age. You might start having suicidal thoughts …"

I smiled at her gently, hoping to ease her worry.

"It's fine," I lied, "Everything's in control. I've already made up my mind. Just by looking at him, I know I'll love him." These last two statements were not a lie. I knew I would care for him until I died. It was as simple as that. She didn't know how long I've waited for this.

A vein seemed to pulse dangerously in the woman's temples.

"If you're completely sure about this …" she said menacingly, as if trying to intimidate me, "then I have no choice. But be warned. You won't be happy."

_Gee, thanks for the tip_, I thought sharply as I thanked her warmly.

He walked in, as if it was the least significant thing in the world and leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

"So this is my new mom, huh?" the teenager asked and appraised me for a moment. "A little short, don't you think? What are you, seven?" He smirked, as if content with his work.

"Why you …" Hiroshima-san began, as if saying his name would kill her, before I cut her off with a small raise of my hand.

"It's alright," I began, "I wasn't expecting him to be well-mannered." Not in this dump of an orphanage, at least. "Teenagers his age are in the rebellious stage, right? All about sex and money?" This seemed to shut him up for the moment, visibly fuming.

Hiroshima also seemed impressed by my retort, and hastily began fumbling with contracts and such. For the most part, she filled them out by herself, with the occasional need of my signature, until she finally came upon one sheet of paper.

"Name?" she asked cautiously, an expression on her face obviously stating that she didn't think I could handle this. Just as the violet-haired teenager kicked off the wall, his movement almost inhumanely graceful, about to protest, I quickly and quietly said, "Fujisaki Nagihiko." Both the woman and the boy stared at me for a moment, uncomprehending as to why I knew his name. I smiled innocently and this seemed to break Hiroshima-san out of her bemused reverie.

"Well … then," she began awkwardly, "I'll need you to sign this, Mashiro-san, and then you're set …"

--

Thankfully, I was able to drive a car, for this would be more comfortable than transportation by bus or train. Though it was silent and there were only the two of us, Nagihiko and I, it was the atmosphere that made the situation slightly unpleasant.

Nagihiko, who only had his orphanage uniform to wear, was noiseless, even as I began to steer the car towards the shopping district. When I pulled the car to a gradual stop, I stepped out, and he did not. I simply dismissed this for the reason that he was embarrassed to be in public wearing what he was now.

"You know, I'll run away," he began threateningly, smirking.

I scoffed, responding sarcastically, "Right, wise-guy. And, oh. Let me think. You have _loads_ of places to go. Every family in the world wants a 17-year-old smart-ass. Just sit here and be a good little boy while Mama goes and buys some clothes." He seemed a little surprised that someone like me could spew such words. But my life was slowly starting to spiral downwards and I was beginning to lose myself. Perhaps he could help me find myself again.

Nagihiko was someone who liked loose, comfortable clothes. But judging by how he acted, I suspected that he preferred tight clothes and hoodies. Not very fond of the idea, I proceeded to buying both. When both my hands were sufficiently full with purchased merchandise, I walked back to my car, which was a black Porsche, about an hour or two after arriving to the mall. As I caught sight of the insides of the car, I was not surprised to see him still sitting in his seat, looking very irritated. When he finally saw me lugging the bags back, he simply smirked and sat there.

Such a gentleman.

I threw the clothes in the back seat, and was slightly satisfied when I heard him groan a little as the bags made impact with his face.

"Aren't these a little … I don't know, _big _for you," he asked, looking truly confused.

As I started up the car, the engine purring, I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him.

"Those are yours."

He stared at me, not believing what I said and pulled out some jeans. "But how do you know the size…?" the indigo-haired teenager continued.

"Well … it's not hard to guess," I lied. It wasn't a lie, exactly, but not the complete truth either.

The rest of the ride followed in silence, and I was slightly pleased seeing as my head was throbbing and my stomach contorting. Conversation would have done no good for my condition.

We arrived at my apartment a few minutes later, and I was glad to see Nagihiko finally assist me with the clothes and luggage (of what little he had).

"Thank you," I told him, panting a little.

"Whatever."

* * *

Once inside the apartment, I didn't relax at all. Setting everything aside, I nimbly turned towards my 'mother' and pinned her to the door, my violet hair swishing. She was sweating a bit, her cheeks flushed, but there were several flights of stairs in this building, and I carelessly thought this the reason.

"Who are you?" I interrogated, my gaze firm and my face only centimeters from hers, which was warmer than I expected. She smiled weakly, her eyelids drooping.

"_Who are you_?" I continued firmly, teeth gritted and jaw clenched.

"So I really _do _have to start from the very beginning, huh? Or maybe even farther …" she whispered and a tear, mixed in with her sweat fell down her cheek as she fell unconscious.

I let her lay there in my arms, her forehead against my chest. It could have been minutes or hours as I contemplated what her words meant. And then I looked down again, and remembered that she was, at the moment, unconscious, or at the very least asleep.

I walked into the main hallway, carrying the petite child-like blonde, her head bouncing gently against my chest with each step I took. I turned left into the master bedroom, and was surprised to see it nearly empty, only a deep blue king-sized bed occupying any space in the room. Though it was obviously unused, not a speck of dust covered the room.

I frowned a little and exited the bedroom before walking through the hallway once more and turned to the right to see another room, obviously smaller, filled with comedy posters, photographs, clothes, and a bright orange queen-sized bed in the corner. I walked across the room with only a few strides and gently set the girl down, her head resting on the pillow and her face disturbed.

After gazing at her surprisingly small body for a little longer, I proceeded to walk away, only to be stopped when I felt a soft tug at my jacket. I turned to see the blonde still lying on the bed, her legs slightly bent, a tiny fist gripping a handful of fabric, mumbling "Don't leave again …"

I glared for a while before relaxing my eyes. Settling down into the bed beside her, slightly crinkling the colorful blanket, I muttered, "What a bother," though I knew she couldn't hear.

I lay there for a while, my arms behind my head, listening to her even breathing.

Was this what it felt like to have a mother? To have someone that cared for me, even if I didn't know them? Thinking of my real mother made my eyebrows pull together.

Turning on my side, I realized that the situation was a bit reversed, seeing as I was comforting her when it was supposed to be the other way around.

I grumbled quietly, unwillingly wrapping my arms around her thin waist as she began to whimper. Having a mother was something that could take some getting used to.

But I had to admit, having her by my side felt good.

* * *

**I'm rather depressed for many reasons, be they foolish or serious … My parents are seriously pissed at me. I need some cheering up. Extra piano practice and homework don't really help with that … *Emo* ****This seems to be happening a lot, nowadays (the going emo thing).**

******If you are not hooked yet, this has some angst … some stuff about music … and love and heartbreak (as said in my profile). Trust me, _lots _of love. ****Hope you'll like that. It's gradual, too, so don't worry. Can't give away anymore :p And memories of course. Yeah, I know that part is cliché but ... it's pretty important for the story. Sorry. **I know I am committing suicide by publishing this fic, for now I have 3 series going on … but I love it so much and I don't want it to get stolen T_T If you liked this, you might like them too :] I'm not sure. I'm not a mind-reader.

**... Or am I? Review?**


	2. Marcato

**I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I SWEAR UPDATES WILL BE FASTER DURING THE SUMMER. Thanks for all the reviews! Seriously! Ten! My first ever series, at first, I got only 3 reviews for the first chapter :] Thank you! I've gone a long way … lol. **

**RIMA IS OLDER THAN NAGIHIKO. Check their birthdays! February and July! I think a lot of people asked this. I forget "^^**

_**This chapter's name is Marcato, which means 'well-marked'. And the fic's name is, again, Poco a Poco, which means 'gradually' or 'little by little'. MUSICAL TERMS, people, MUSICAL TERMS. I take theory, so I have a list of ALL the terms … I'm gonna see if I can make this fic long … My goal is, I don't know, at LEAST 20, but I think 30 to 50 is better for this :]**_

**The lead-in for this chapter was inspired by Paul Laurence Dunbar's poem: Life's Tragedy. Tuck the lead-ins at the back of your mind, they're important later on :]**

**Same format as last time :] I don't own Shugo Chara! First POV is Nagihiko. I've decided that it will always be Nagihiko (for the beginning of each chapter).**

**Hope you enjoy this! I've been waiting to write this for so long … Btw, there will be different POV's sometimes. Utau … Kukai … Amu … Ikuto … Kairi … Yaya … etc.**

* * *

**Poco a Poco**

Marcato (Well-marked)

_"Our love isn't that of hot, youthful passion. It is marked by our emotions, our actions, and most importantly, by our friends that support us through and through. _Because we're friends too ..._"_

I woke up to the sound of sizzling and my face painted red with fury and, regrettably, some embarrassment as I realized where I had slept. My original plan, which I really hadn't thought out enough, now that it crossed my mind again, had been to get up before_ her_ and pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Well, that plan is _screwed _now.

After changing into some newly-bought clothes – a black graphic T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans – I walked quietly into the kitchen, my footsteps making not a noise as I went. The tiny blonde was in front of the stove scrambling eggs with her back facing the entrance to the room.

"Good morning, Nagihiko," the puny girl called from where she stood. Wondering how she could have possibly acknowledged my presence, I narrowed my eyes skeptically as I noisily sat at the dining table.

"Thanks," she whispered suddenly as she continued to fry the eggs.

I glared at her back and retorted calmly, lying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Scowling, rather pissed off, I looked her up and down. "What are you wearing, anyways … mother?" I asked harshly, grudgingly adding the last part. Under her apron was a high school uniform and on the ground beside her was a book-bag.

She pivoted on one heel and smiled gently, though it was more of a grimace, and her curly hair danced as she moved, so that it caught the light of the Sun making the strands turn pearly white. "Rima. Just Rima. And I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

My eyes widened and I gaped at her, shocked. "Uniform?"

She tilted her head sideways, and her grin looked faker and faker, "Well, yeah. You've gone to school before, haven't you? Or did that b—" She swallowed and continued, "Or did Hiroshima-san not educate you?"

After glancing at me sideways, she turned around to slide the food into a plate as I was, again, left to talk to her back. "… I've gone to school …"

Slipping off her apron, my foster mother wheeled on the spot once more with the plate and a fork in her hands as she strode to where I sat. "Good. Eat breakfast first and then go and change. I've already eaten, so I'll wait."

I nodded casually and picked up the utensil, spearing a few eggs and stuffing them into my mouth as, all the while, 'Rima' was staring at me intently, her eyes boring into mine.

About to hiss, "Why are you ogling me, woman?" I held back a bit and settled with a "What do you want?"

The girl looked amused as she rested her head on the palm of her right hand. "Is it good?" she asked with a fake grin set in her foolish face.

"It tastes like crap," I lied. The shrimp gave a strained laugh as she muttered, "Right, right."

"Anyway, I'm going to go change now," I addressed her, getting out of my chair as my fork clattered to a stop on the table. As I left, I saw that the blonde continued to sit there, her eyes glazed over.

* * *

I appraised him, annoyed. "It's your first day at the school, you know."

"Yeah. Whatever." His tie was loose, his shirt untucked (the top two buttons ajar), and every single button on his jumper was open. On top of that, both his pant-legs and sleeves were rolled up unevenly, so that they were all of different lengths. It bothered me more than I disapproved of it. It was so … unlike Nagihiko. Then again, Nagihiko wasn't like himself anymore.

I heaved a bag from the corner of the room and held it up as high as my spindly arms would allow me.

"Your … bag," I said with difficulty. He took it from me, carrying it with enviable ease, and looked incredulously at me. "It has everything you need in it. Textbooks, gym uniform, pencils, pens, erasers, and notebooks. Oh, and your cell phone."

"A cell phone?" He looked so innocent at that moment.

"Yes," I smiled at him genuinely, "in case of emergencies. Oh! And they came with earphones, so you can download some music." I put a hand to the side of my mouth, laughing a bit, before murmuring, "Between you and me, Kozue-sensei's lectures can be a little boring." I spoke louder as I said, "So you'll need the music," pointing to the small zippered pouch on the front of the bag.

"… Thanks." He looked at me and smiled absentmindedly.

Packing up, we stepped out the door. "Oh, that reminds me. While you're here, you'll be needing this," I told Nagihiko, placing a small silver object in the palm of his hand.

He looked down at it and realized it was a key to the apartment. "Seriously?" he questioned, looking up in bewilderment, though he was obviously trying to keep calm, "And what do you mean by 'while I'm here'?" He's as sharp as he always was.

"Yup! Huh, I said that by accident. But someday, my little Nagihiko's going to have to grow up. Oh, I'm too young to have grandchildren!" I exclaimed dramatically, and his cheeks were tinted a light pink as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me little," he began and snickered. "You're really one to talk."

Nagihiko put the key in his pocket and the rest of the walk to school was in silence, though there were birds chirping and children laughing. Nagihiko looked irritated, as if he wanted to hit the birds and punch the kids. But his mouth was set in a firm, thin line as he bit back nasty remarks. Other students were murmuring curiously around us and I sighed. _Here we go._

I spotted a few familiar heads as we reached the school gates and smiled instantly. "Just on time," I muttered happily, "Nagihiko! I have a few people I want you to meet."

* * *

Rima suddenly looked like she'd seen heaven, and I glanced back and forth, but didn't really see anything worthy of such a wide grin. What I noticed, however, was that when I caught the eye of anybody wearing the same uniform as the shrimp and I, they turned their backs immediately. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

The girl beside me whispered inaudibly and I turned to 'Rima', about to ask her to speak up a bit, before she interrupted me. "Nagihiko! I have a few people I want you to meet." Her face was radiant and bright.

"All right?" She took me by the hand as soon as I said this and ran to where a group of people stood, laughing and chatting as they walked closer to the main high school building.

"Amu!" the small blonde yelled cheerfully, real affection flooding her voice.

The pink-haired girl in the group turned around and smiled as she ran up to where we'd stopped. She ushered the others to come with her. 'Amu' saw me standing beside Rima and frowned a bit, though she looked excited at the same time.

"Rima-tan!" a high-pitched voice greeted, and an energetic-looking girl hugged the blonde beside me round the middle. She turned to me and grinned excitedly. "Nag—I mean, hello! Are you a new student?" She was obviously acting.

"Everyone, this is Fujisaki Nagihiko. Nagihiko, this is everyone."

"Yes, because I know who 'everyone' is," I retorted sarcastically. The auburn-haired guy snickered.

My _mother _glared at me, as if to say 'be nice' and I mouthed '_Yes, mother,' _at her.

"Anyways," she continued through gritted teeth, "this is Hinamori Amu. She's in the same year as us." The pink-haired girl smiled and waved good-naturedly. Her lips were shell pink, though a much paler shade than her hair, which was soft and went past her shoulders, with a red clip placed precariously in. Her skin was a healthy shade of peach, and her eyes were big and innocent of a golden colour. The girl's body was long, thin and curved. Well, to put it simply, she was hot.

"Yuiki Yaya, Yuiki Yaya! Yaya is Yuiki Yaya! Yaya's one year younger and I _love _candy!" The twin-tailed girl was bouncing up and down enthusiastically with an arm in the air. She spoke, strangely, in third person.

I looked skeptically at her. "… Don't you look like a … 13-year-old?" The dude with green eyes was really laughing full-out now.

The girl pouted, pretending to look hurt. "No way! Yaya's hair is a … a _little _longer now! And her bows are smaller! See, see?" She pointed at her head. _Right, right._

"I'm Hotori Tadase," a blonde boy said, chuckling, "I'm in the same year as you."

"Sanjou Kairi," introduced the four-eyed green-head. He held out his hand in a business-like fashion. I stared at it in bewilderment, wondering what was wrong with him, before he pulled it back, going back to staring at the sky. He looked distraught, though, his gaze sometimes lingering on the Yuiki girl.

"S-Souma Kukai! One y-year older than you," the happy-go-lucky guy squeezed in between laughter. His flyaway hair was messy and all over the place, with a tiny ponytail above the nape of his neck. Nice to know at least _someone _has … sort of long-ish hair. "I-I'm actually in the University section. A don at one of the colleges."

"Right …" They all examined me in fixed synchronization, and it was seriously creeping me out. "… I'm … Fujisaki Nagihiko … and uhh, the shrimp beside me adopted me yesterday?" Every single person looked surprised, and the Amu girl turned her head quickly to stare at Rima.

'_Later,'_ Rima mouthed. Huh. Weird. The girl caught me looking at her and smiled nervously.

"The bell's about to ring. Nagihiko, you have to register since you're a new student."

I frowned as she took me by the arm and dashed towards the school. More people whispered as we went and I saw a spiky brown-haired boy running up with a hand waving in the air.

"Good morning, Rima-chan!" It wasn't long before he noticed me trailing behind. At first he looked shocked … but quickly, his shock turned to rage …

Jealous ex?

"My name is Amakawa Tsukasa. I am the director of Seiyo Academy – Elementary, Junior High, Senior High, and the University divisions. I'm pleased to meet you." The man with light brown hair smiled pleasantly. "You are …" The director looked down at a sheet of paper and I knew he was faking it as he said, "Ah … Fujisaki Nagihiko?"

I looked sideways and sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, then," Tsukasa said, looking highly amused, "you are in the same class as your parent guardian here. She will show you the way around the school. Here is your timetable."

"Huh. Thanks." I looked down at my parent guardian. "Please take care of me, _mom_."

Rima glared and Tsukasa laughed light-heartedly. "I hope you enjoy your stay here at Seiyo Academy."

"Okay. This is our classroom. I'll go in first, so that we don't look suspiciou—"

I cut her off. "What a bother."

Opening the door without knocking, I strolled into the room. The teacher stopped speaking abruptly, as did the students, and they all gaped at me. 'Sato-sensei', as Rima explained him to be, decided to take action. "U-um, everyone, we have a new student. Th-this is, uhh— Fujisaki-san, please introduce yourself."

There were hearts in every girl's eyes as I spoke, though they were still slightly wary. "My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Is there anything you'd like to say about yourse—" the teacher urged and I laughed humourlessly.

"No."

The teacher turned on Rima. "Mashiro-san, might I ask why you are late?"

She pretended to be flustered and desperate as she said, "Amakawa-san asked me to guide the new student. Right, Nagihiko-kun?" I raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"O … kay … Mashiro-san, please lead the new student to the empty seat beside you." Boys were whispering in distaste as the teacher spoke.

"Fanboys, huh?" I muttered out of the side of my mouth without waiting for her. She caught up quickly.

"Fangirls, huh?" Rima retorted.

As we sat down, two people in front of me and to the left turned and smiled. "Nagi-kun!" Amu greeted. Hot _and _cute.

"It's great that we're all sitting close together, isn't it?" Tadase asked.

_Agreed._

* * *

INTERESTING **(I think lol): I drew pictures of Rima (in uniform), Nagihiko (in his uniform), and Amu (mostly a head-shot and a bit of torso). So please check it out on tumblr (don't own)! The exact site: **colourmeyellow(.)tumblr(.)com**, but without the brackets. SCROLL DOWN on it. The blog is mostly for the purpose of fanfiction, I think. "^^ Yes, I have no life.**

**Of course, there are a lot of problems with the drawings.**

**YES! More than 2000 words! Sorry it's not longer and there wasn't much Rimahiko, but hey, I wanna take this fic slowly, poco a poco (see what I did there?) (O_O)b **

**Oh, also, sorry this chapter sucked.**

**Updates **_**will **_**be quicker. Please look forward to them, but I have … four fics going on, so please be patient as well :] But I have a lot of free time, so don't worry.**

**Next update will be **Blue Skies and White Clouds** (one-shot collection) again, and then **Lunar Embrace** …**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Review? Constructive criticism? Mistakes that you can spot? Just comments on the chapter?**


End file.
